


Unexpected

by elizabeth_rice



Series: Love and Friendship [1]
Category: Criminal Minds, Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Alternate Universe - Anime/TV Fusion, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Canon - TV, Mid-Canon, PWP, Romance, Series, pre-Season 8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-26
Updated: 2012-09-26
Packaged: 2017-11-15 03:11:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/522497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizabeth_rice/pseuds/elizabeth_rice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Oh," Russell stopped short as he entered his bedroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> This is a side story set after the events of a main story that I've been working on for over a year. I had intended to post the main and side stories before CM season 7 started but the main story isn't ready yet. So I've decided to post this side story before CM season 8 starts. I've borrowed the series title from Jane Austen's collection of short stories -- Love and Friendship.

"Oh," Russell stopped short as he entered his bedroom. Reid was exactly as he had left him: sitting on his bed with his textbook in his lap. The pyjamas Russell loaned to Reid were also exactly where he had left them. Russell's textbook was open but Reid didn't look like he was reading it anymore. "Sorry, I thought you were done changing."

"No. I'll change now."

Russell slowly nodded as Reid got up. He wondered what was up, but dismissed it and turned around to change out of his own clothes. He pulled off his shirt. When he heard the jingle of a belt buckle, he looked up at Reid.

Reid removed his shirt. He was thin, but Russell thought he looked beautiful. He felt an urge to lick his way up his spine, or pull those trousers down and rim him. Reid caught him looking so Russell turned back.

He exhaled slowly, his cock already hard. He had intended to sleep in the sleeping bag his younger brother used when he visited. But there was no way Russell could sleep in the same room as Reid. He should sleep on the couch downstairs. Or spend the night with one of his friends. _Why_ hadn't Reid changed before?

Russell wanted to sulk. He stepped out of his jeans, careful to hide his erection from Reid, when a thought occurred to him. Why _hadn't_ Reid changed before? Russell looked back. Reid's body was half-turned towards him. His cheeks were red and there was a tiny smile on his lips. He lowered his trousers and looked at Russell again.

Russell let out a small gasp. Everything clicked into place. "Reid, have you slept with a man before?"

Reid smiled fully now. He gave him a shy look as he began, "Yeah, with--"

Russell didn't let him finish. He pulled Reid to him, back to chest. He cupped his cock. Reid was hard too. Russell smiled and licked the nape of his neck. He was encouraged by the sound Reid made and pushed him on the bed. Reid knee-walked forward. Russell climbed up on the bed behind him. He pushed Reid's boxers down to his knees, then his own.

Russell wrapped his hand around Reid's cock and began stroking. He licked his skin just like he had wanted to. "Top or bottom?" he asked, panting against his skin.

"Bottom."

Yes. The quickness of his answer spoke to Russell of experience. Russell let go of Reid and reached for the lube on his nightstand. He squeezed some out and rubbed it on his cock. He held Reid's hip and with a slow slide was inside Reid.

Reid rested his elbows on the bed. He groaned as he lowered his head on his arms.

Russell rubbed his back using a circular motion and slowly began to move in and out. Reid began to meet his thrusts. Russell took hold of Reid's cock but Reid pushed his hand away and took over. So Russell gripped his hips and began to move faster.

He held still as he came and gulped air. He heard Reid masturbating and, soon, Reid was coming too.

"So," Russell said as he pulled out. "You've done this before. I want details."

Reid covered his head with his arms and groaned. Russell laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not post any CM season 8 spoilers in comments. I know CM season 8 will be premiering in the US in a few hours, but CM season 8 will not premiere in my country till next year. Thank you.


End file.
